The Medical Scientist Training Program (MSTP) at the Albert Einstein College of Medicine (AECOM) has been in continuous existence since 1963. Its mission has always been to train physician-scientists who are equipped to address biomedical and bioethical challenges and opportunities over the ensuing decades of their professional life. The MSTP has graduated 229 trainees; over 90% remain in academic medicine; over 85% of those who have completed postdoctoral training remain in investigative work. Based on our: 1) commitment to adapt continuously the MSTP curriculum to the changing needs of future physician-scientists; 2) enhanced research programs, faculty, funding and facilities; 3) success with minority recruitment and retention; and 4) record of training successful physician-scientists, we request funding for 38 MSTP positions.